Rencontre
by abby59
Summary: La rencontre de Jean et Scott lors de leur enfance. Edité.


Deux filles de 10 ans se promenaient dans les couloirs de leur école. Elles étaient pourtant les deux seules élèves. L'une avait les cheveux blonds ,elle était très souriante. L'autre était rousse et était beaucoup plus réservée que son amie. Elle avait l'air un peu énervé.

FrArrête de te moquer de moi. Ce n'est plus amusant.

Fb:Allé,Jean! J'ai adoré comment tu es tombée! C'est toi qui as rigolé la première, alors à toi la faute!

Jean:Je me suis quand même fait mal!

Fb(riant):ça je le sais, puisque tu as pleuré comme une madeleine ensuite!

Jean(au bord des larmes):Et voilà, tu te moques encore de moi Ines!

Un homme en fauteuil roulant arriva. La fillette rousse refoula bien vite ses larmes et vint près de l'homme.

Jean:Bonjour Professeur,comment allez-vous?

Professeur:Très bien Jean. Venez toutes les deux,je vais vous présenter à un nouvel élève.

Jean(choquée):Un autre?

Professeur:Oui,un autre.

Ines:Chouette!

Professeur:Que se passe-t-il Jean?

Jean:Rien,tout va bien Professeur.

Voyant que son élève ne dirait rien devant Ines, il commença à lui parler par télépathie.

_Professeur__:__Jean__, __quelque__chose__ne__va__pas__, __ça__se__voit__._

_Jean__:__Vous__avez__raison__, __c__'__est__, __ce__nouvel__élève__..._

_Professeur__:__Oui__, __et__bien__?_

_Jean__:__J__'__ai__peur__qu__'__il__se__moque__de__moi__comme__le__fait__tout__le__temps__Inesparce__quee__je__pleure__souvent__._

_Professeur__:__Tu__es__juste__très__émotive__, __il__n__'__y__a__rien__de__grave__à__cela__, __mais__si__tu__veux__, __j__'__en__parlerai__à__Ines__et__à__ce__nouvel__élève__..._

_Jean__:__Non__!__Ce__n__'__est__pas__la__peine__!..__Je__suis__désolée__._

_Professeur__:__Pour__quoi__?_

_Jean__:__Je__viens__d__'__être__insolente__._

_Professeur__(__avec__un__sourire__):__Nous__voilà__à__la__porte__,__nous__reprendrons__cette__discussion__plus__tard__._

La petite hocha la tête. Elle ouvra la porte au Professeur et à Ines. Dans le bureau se trouvait un homme, une femme et un jeune garçon, de l'âge des filles.

Professeur:Mr et Mrs Summers, Scott, je vous présente Inès (il montra la fillette devant lui)et voici Jean(il désigna la fillette à ses côtés.).Les filles, voici Scott, il sera notre nouvel élève et pensionnaire.

Ines:Salut!

Scott:Salut.

Jean:Bonjour.

Le regard de Scott croisa celui de Jean et un sourire se forma rapidement sur son visage.

Scott:Bonjour.

A ce moment,le professeur Charles Xavier sut que les craintes de Jean s'étaient éffacées. Elle souriait à présent, elle avait même avancé d'un pas, ce qui était une grande démarche pour elle. Ils'avança jusqu'au bureau avec elle sur les talons.

Professeur:Comme je vous l'ai dit, mes deux élèves ont elles aussi des "dons particuliers". Ines peut générer de l'électricité avec ses mains.

La petite blonde fit sortir un gerbe d'électricité de sa main droite.

Professeur:Et Jean, elle, est télékinesiste.(Devant l'air incrédule des parents de Scott)Jean, montre-leur.

La petite rousse tendit sa paume de main vers un stylo posé sur le bureau. Quelques secondes plus tard, il se mit à bouger, puis il s'éleva des quelques centimètres. Il retomba ensuite. Jean était très fière de ce qu'elle pouvait faire, et cela se voyait. Après quelques autres paroles échangées, les parents de Scott durent partir. Puis Ines s'accapara complètement de Scott. Jean resta avec le Professeur. Ils travaillèrent encore quelques temps jusqu'à ce que Charles s'arrete. Il regarda Jean qui continuait de lire.

Professeur:Jean,pourquoi ne vas-tu pas jouer avec Scott et Ines?

Jean(levant la tête de son livre):Ines m'a demandé de les laisser tranquilles, et je préfère rester avec vous.

Professeur:Comme tu voudras. Que penses-tu de notre nouvel ami?

Jean(rougissant un peu):Il a l'air vraiment très gentil.

Professeur:Je n'en doute pas. J'ai parlé plusieurs fois avec lui auparavant, il est sympathique et cultivé. J'ai eut beaucoup de plaisir à discuter avec ce garçon. Je suis certain qu'il en sera de même pour toi.

Jean:Je l'espère.

Elle retourna à sa lecture passionnée. Le professeur l'observa un peu.

Professeur:Jean, tu meurs d'envie d'aller les rejoindre,pourquoi n'y vas-tu pas?

Jean:A cause d'Ines. Elle ne veut pas que j'y aille...

Professeur:Tu n'as pas à faire ce qu'elle veut.

Jean:Mais ça lui fait plaisir.

Professeur:Je sais que ça part d'un bon sentiment, mais il faut t'imposer.

Jean:Mais elle m'a promis quelque chose en retour.

Professeur:Quoi donc?

Jean:Elle m'a promis de me rendre mon livre.

Professeur:Il t'appartient, tu n'es pas obligée de lui donner autre chose pour le récupérer.

Jean:J'ai essayé de lui reprendre, mais elle m'a poussée dans les escaliers.

Professeur:Jean, c'est grave tout ça! Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit plus tôt?

Jean:Je ne voulais pas vous déranger.

Professeur:Tu ne me dérangeras jamais en me disant que quelqu'un te fait du mal. Allons la voir.

Jean:Non,elle va savoir que je vous l'ai dit et elle va être encore plus méchante avec moi, ne vous en faites pas Professeur, je vaisrégler ça toute seule.

Ellereplaçaa minutieusement son livre dans la bibliothèque et partit rapidement du bureau de son mentor. Après plusieurs minutes deréflexion, elle se dirigea vers la chambre d'Ines. Alors qu'elle s'approchait de la porte de sa camarade, elle l'entendit rire. Elle ressentit quelque chose au plus profond de son coeur:elle était jalouse. Elle le savait, mais elle ne voulait pas se l'avouer et de toutes manières, elle n'avait besoin de personne, elle pouvait rester seule, comme avant qu'Ines n'arrive. C'était peut-être même le mieux à faire. Elle n'était pas sociable, tant pis pour elle, mais elle survivrait. Et si Scott ne voulait pas rester avec elle, elle ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir, elle trouva même inconsciemment un moyen de le comprendre. Après tout, c'était normale, elle n'était pas très intéressante, et bien moins loquace que la petite blonde. Le coeur lourd, elle prit la route de sa chambre.

Juste à ce moment là, dans la chambre d'Ines, Scott ne la trouvait plus si drôle.

Scott:Ce n'est pas gentil de se moquer d'elle.

Ines(gloussant):Tu ne la connais même pas.

Scott:Justement. Ce n'est pas bien de rire des gens différentss, ça ne t'ai jamais arrivé?

Ines:Bien sur que non, personne n'ose se moquer de moi, ils ont peur de moi.

Scott:Et bien moi je sais ce que ça fait, c'est pas très agréable. Tu ferais mieux de t'excuser.

Ines(criant):Tu n'as pas à me dire ce que je dois faire! Sors! Va-t-en! Va la voir si tu l'aime tant!

Vexé d'être acceuilli comme ça, Scott sortit en claquant la porte, se dirigea vers sa chambre, pris ses valises et entreprit de partir. Maintenant, plus personne ne voulait de lui, et il ne resterait sûrement pas ici si on le traitait comme ça. Il entendit une autre porte s'ouvrir doucement mais ne s'arrêta pas pour autant. Ce n'est qu'au milieu des escaliers que Jean le rattrapa, lui prenant une valise des mains.

Scott:Laisse moi partir!

Jean:C'est comme tu veux, je ne vais pas t'empêcher, je veux juste t'aider.

Après plus mure reflexion, Scott lui laissa la valise. Ensemble, ils atterrirent dans le parc de l'institut.

Jean:Je vous ai entendu tout à l'heure, j'espere que ce n'est pas Ines qui te pousse à partir.

Scott:Peut-être un peu...

Jean:Si tu n'as pas envie d'en parler, je comprends.

Scott:Tu sais qu'elle dit des choses méchantes sur toi?

Jean:Oui. Mais il ne faut pas lui en vouloir, c'est dans son caractère, elle est comme ça.

Scott:Je n'ai pas mon mot à dire, mais tu ne devrais pas te laisser faire.

Jean:Je sais, mais je n'y arrive pas. C'est pour ça que je suis ici. Je ne supporte pas d'être dehors, avec tout ces gens qui sont pire que Ines. Ici,il n'y a qu'elle. Je peux apprendre à me contrôler, à faire face au regard des autres. Je me sens moins seule.

Scott:Pourtant tu restes seule, dans ton coin. Pourquoi tu n'es pas venue avec nous?

Jean:Tu t'amusais bien avec elle, et elle me l'a demandé.

Scott:C'est vrai qu'au début, c'était bien, mais après elle a parlé de toi.

Ils arrivèrent à l'entrée et s'asseyèrent sur le trottoir.

Scott:Je ne te connais pas, mais je sais que tu n'es pas comme elle le dit.

Jean eut un sourire timide,a uquel il répondit de la même manière. Ils parlèrent pendant quelques minutes puis Scott tendit maladroitement sa main vers celle de Jean. Elle fit de même et ils les joignirent à mi-chemin. Les joues de Jean avaient à présent une jolie couleur rosée, plus prononcée que si elle était seulement provoquée par le vent d'automne. Scott, lui, pouvait entendre son sang battre à ses tympans à une furieuse allure.

Scott:Finalement, je n'ai plus envie de partir, je veux rester avec toi, pour t'aider et que tu ne sois plus seule quand Ines se moque de toi.

Jean:Merci, je ne voulais pas que tu partes non plus.

Ils se levèrent et Jean lui fit un bisou sur la joue. Tout en gardant les mains liées, ils reprirent les valises et repartirent vers l'Institut. Sans que les enfants ne le sachent, le Professeur les regardait, sur que quelque chose d'important se faisait, là, sous ses yeux.


End file.
